Through The Night (Part Two)
by zuka4one
Summary: Second part of the series called 'Through The Night.' The story 'The Day' is a sequel to this series, which also stars Simba and Kiara. Deals with the birth of their son Shaka. Enjoy, and read at your own risk.


Through The Night:

A Lion King Erotic Story

2/16/2013

This is a sequel to the Erotic story 'Through The Night' and is about Simba and Kiara. Hope yawl like it. Feedback is welcome!

1 Month Later

King Simba headed into the south easteran part of the Pridelands looking for his daughter Princess Kiara. The two of them had been mating like crazy even though Kiara had stopped her heat about 2 weeks prior to this night. All he knew was he loved her as a lion loved a lioness even though she was his daughter and future Queen of the Pridelands.

"Daddy? Simba?" Kiara whispered, her tail twitching as she sniffed the air smelling her father and King's scent. Simba smiled as he neared her. She was truly a beautiful lioness, and looked like her mother except she had his eyes.

"Simba" Kiara purred as she rubbed up against him, nuzzling his muzzle and laid down, inviting him to lay down with her. Simba laid down and wrapped a paw around her neck, pulling her head against his mane, and licked her ears affectionaly as lovers did, and gazed into her eyes seeing something there.

"Dad, we need to talk, its important" Kiara told her father as he looked at her and nodded.

"Of course love, what is it?" Simba whispered, his tail dancing over her lower body, wrapping around hers.

"I went and saw Rafiki. He says I'm pregnant" Kiara told her father as he stared at her.

Simba stared at his daughter for a long moment and heard a rustling in the grass. Both turned in surprise and shock to see Queen Nala, Simba's mate and Kiara's mother standing there with a unreadable expression on her pretty face.

"Nala! I'm sorry, we just couldn't contain ourselves" the King stood and told his wife as she nodded then spoke.

"Simba, I'm not angry, it is after all your job to mate all the lionnesses as it as been for generations in our pride, but the concern is with the pregnancy. What do we do? After all you cant be excepted to nurture your unborn children with your daughter as it is not custom, but things will be changing. I do not want to send our daughter away, as we of this moment dont have a heir, but that might change as well. I just went and saw Rafiki today. He says I'm pregnant as well. In fact he checked Kiara and I the same day, so I knew all about your two mating with one another. So my question Simba is do you want to keep our daughter in our pride and help her raise the children, or do you send her away?" Queen Nala asked her husband and lifemate.

"I'd much rather keep Kiara in the pride and I will help raise both groups of cubs. It will be hard and confusing for them as they grow up but they will be told eventually that I'm not only their grandfather I'm their daddy as well" King Simba told his wife and lifemate as Nala nodded, then turned to her daughter with a gentle look and her eyes shining with love.

"Mom, I'm sorry. It was me who came on to Dad. I couldn't help myself but I should have been careful to prevent pregnancy" Kiara told her mother with a hitch to her voice.

"Kiara, its okay, its not like our kind can prevent pregnancy" Nala told her daughter.

Nala laid down, and rolled to her side, as Simba laid next to her and rested his head against hers, and spread his hind legs for his daughter, now his mate to come lay with them. Simba licked the back of Nala's ears, and raked his claws along Kiara's underbelly as Nala licked his muzzzle, and Kiara bent to lick his lionhood, as he purred, the rumbling in his throat causing a vibration to course through Nala as she wrapped her paws around Simba's head bringing his muzzle to hers, and licking him full on the nose, as their daughter suckled his meat.

Simba spread his hind legs farther, as Nala stood on all fours, and licked her tongue down the underside of his belly, as Kiara licked his nutsack, then continued to suckle his lionhood as he jerked and his cum squirted into his daughter's mouth. Kiara swallowed Simba's cum, and stood on all fours, as her mother got down between her mate's hind legs and licked the base of his shaft and stroked his cock with her tongue releasing some of his pre cum and then continued some more until she felt Simba jerk and his cum was released into her mouth. Kiara settled her rear end upon Simba's muzzle urging him to kiss and rub his face against her yoni, as Nala got down on her belly and worked her tongue up and all around her husband's oozing gentiala as he began to lick his daughter 'little lioness' in earnst. All three were purring so loud it sounded like a distant rainstorm was approaching. Nala slowly lowered her rear end upon her mate's shaft, wiggling a little so his cock could slide in to her yoni, and she began to move on him, as Kiara licked the base of his cock as she moved up and down on him, feeling her daughter's tongue against the base of his shaft, and the roughness of her daughter's tongue against her rump stroking her fur with her tongue, as she slowly moved on her husband. Kiara continued to lick her mother's rump and the base of her father's shaft until both of them tensed and jerked releasing their juices into the other's body. Nala stood and gazed down at her daughter and husband, licking one another's faces, cleaning their juices off each other's faces and muzzles.

"Thank you honeytree, thank you sweetie" Simba told his mate and daughter as Nala looked at them again, smiled, then kissed both of them.

Simba kissed his lifemate, and then his daughter, also his mate.

"Thank you father, that was wonderful" Kiara said to her father, now her mate and King.

"I'm heading back to Pride Rock, I love you both" Nala said, smiling and headed back to Pride Rock, leaving the two of them alone.

"Love you too Nala" Simba told his wife as she nodded, then Kiara spoke.

"I love you Mom, goodnight, Dad and I will be in later" Kiara told her mother as Nala nodded then headed for Pride Rock.

Simba and Kiara laid down together, Kiara cuddled in Simba's legs and her head resting against his mane. She burrowed further into Simba's warmth and kissed his muzzle, as he licked her nose affectionaly.

"I love you Kiara, very much, and I will help you raise your cubs" Simba told his daughter as she nodded.

"I love you too Dad, very much. thank you for the support. It means a lot. But what do we tell Grandma Sarabi and Grandma Sarfina?" Kiara asked her father.

"The truth. I have mated with both Sarafina and my mother but the only thing is they're older now and cant get pregnant anymore, there's only one lioness I haven't mated yet and she's got a mate anyway. So she's off limits, and she wants to leave the Pride to be with him. His name is Kito" Simba told his daughter as she nodded.

Simba and Kiara laid together, both purring, as sleep overtook them.


End file.
